2015
2015 is the second year of ExpitheCat's teen era. This year marks the fifth anniversary (and sixth year) of his Youtube channel and his seventh year on ROBLOX. Videos * The True Ultimate Survival Game (unlisted) * Bandicoot Brony Studios 2015 Intro * IS THAT PRINCESS CELESTIA? * Ouch. * Art of the Dress - SMW Soundfont * After Effects Test * Big Rigs - Over the Road Racing Trailer (unlisted) * Smile, Smile, Smile - Genesis Remix * Xbox One * ROBLOX Gone LOL 34 - Sample Text * Gravity Falls Theme - SNES Remix * Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing Transformed - Team Fortress Gameplay (unlisted) * Forum Weapon - Of Course! * Five Nights at Freddy's * Happy Birthday 2015, thomasfan6! * Preview of an Upcoming YTP (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * The End of ROBLOX Gone LOL * 60FPS test * Forum Weapon - Nice meme! * Anti-Bronies * Best animes * MLG Lost Treasure of Griffonstone * X-Files/Illuminati Confirmed Theme - SNES Remix * Linux Mint Login/Startup Sound * M'lady * Cartoon Network * That Anime Phase * Sonic Adventure 2 (unlisted) * Cory in the House DS - Hail to the Chief * Original Planned Johnny Test Intro (LEAKED) * Castle Mane ia - Deleted Scene * Crusaders of the Lost Mark * Ruby and Sapphire's True Fusion * Vine * All I want to do, is see you turn into.. * John Cena in 3D!1 (unlisted) * Everyone Loves Ned Flanders! * Undertale - Once Upon a Time (SNES Remix) * Asgore Battle in a nutshell * Stoof I got for Christmas 2015 * Bubsy - Hill Stream Blues (Temmie Remix) * Goodbye 2015, Ohai 2016! Cancelled Projects * ROBLOX Gone LOL: The Movie reboot * Duncan Gets Spooked YTP Trivia * 2015 is considered ExpitheCat's best year following 2011, largely due to his motivation of writing, memories of MLP:FiM and the MLP fandom via MLPForums, his summer vacation trip to Arizona and meeting new friends. * This is the year where ExpitheCat begins to get into PC gaming due to having a Steam account and frequently playing/buying games on Steam, and building a PC toward the end of the year. * This is the final year of ROBLOX Gone LOL, with the series ending at 34 episodes and a video commemorating the end. ** A reboot of the ROBLOX Gone LOL movie was planned, but was cancelled due to lack of interest and ExpitheCat just wanting to move on from the series. * This is the final year ending with a "Goodbye {current year}, Ohai {following year}" video. * A Duncan Gets Spooked YTP was planned to be uploaded on the TTTE Brony channel, but was forgotten about, although was likely "replaced" with the "MLG Lost Treasure of Griffonstone" video. * ExpitheCat joins the World of Equestria forum site this year. * This year sees ExpitheCat getting into Undertale, which becomes his favorite game during the entirety of 2016. * This is also the year where ExpitheCat grows an interest in Linux. Category:Years